Stella
Stella is a fictional character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in Una Fata A Gardenia ''(translation: ''A Fairy in Gardenia) (4kids dub: "It Feels Like Magic"). She is the catalyst for Bloom beginning to discover who she really is. Stella has been kept back a grade by accidentally exploding an entire lab, trying to create a new shade of pink. In the 4kids version She was voiced by Caren Manuel in the first 3 or four episodes, voiced by Christina Rodriguez in the later episodes, and Ashley Tisdale in the live-action/animated version of Tom and Jerry. Personality profile Stella is a 17-year-old blonde. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares a lot about her friends. She will stick up to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a beautiful smile on her pretty face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion and which clothes look best on her and which dresses best matches her pretty face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but gets spelled in return. She'd rather flirt with the boys than study and do work. The other girls sometimes get annoyed at Stella. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). As she is one year older than the other girls, Stella often takes up the role of a leader. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this didn't mean so much to her. She uses her magic for anything but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. However, she has finally managed to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. She has always wanted her separated parents (King Radius and Queen Luna) to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Relationships Stella is generally on good terms with Bloom. She was the one who first introduced Bloom to Alfea, and also comforts Bloom whenever the latter is stuck in a seemingly hopeless situation. She may not be not as close to the other Winx Club fairies (and might even annoy Musa due to their all-too-vastly-differing personalities), but she truly cares for them as well and remains good friends with them all. Stella usually flirts with other boys, but she still loves Brandon wholeheartedly. Stella believes that he's the best boyfriend in the world but never brags about it. She's Bloom's best friend and is the oldest of the Winx club. They have arguments, as their characters are different. In conclusion, she and Brandon share a close and intimate relationship. Her bonded pixie, as shown in the second season, is Amore, the pixie of love Seasons Season 1 In this season, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the dragon. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. (It came to Bloom's possession as Stella had chosen to wear another ring for her date, but this turned out to be false) and immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom wasn't the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom knew Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciated their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. This was because they had the same interests, namely shopping and fashion. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Perhaps Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. Season 2 In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky and Layla went to the UnderRealm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky and Layla. When they rescued the pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bonb of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her Soulmate Blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, thus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Stella was almost the victim of Amaryl's Sphere of truth until the new and improved Professor Paladium stopped her and the spell. Before a big Mid-term Exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better: A slumber party. Stella told of a story from her childhood, involving a boy before Brandon named Robbie, but he had a crush on a girl named Kimberly. Young Stella then tried a breakout spell but goofed up and broke Kim's leg, But Robbie went out with Kim, which infuriated Stella. After the exam, Stella, Musa and Layla went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards The girls went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. the day after, Layla suggested they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but she didn't know that they were divorced until Stella told her. Stella then went to apologize to Layla, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the UnderRealm with the other Winx and the Heroes to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, which was her specialty since she was the fashionable one. In the end, Stella told Sky that Bloom was looking for her and all the WInx and the heroes took a picture together. Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Appearance Princess of Solaria When we first see Stella after she powers down from her Winx form, she wears a bright orange dress. On her head, she wears a silver crown similar to the design of the Ring of Solaria. Wings protrude from her back (letting us know that she is a fairy). Civilian Stella is a willowy and tall girl with beautiful golden hair, hazel-brown eyes, medium skin tone, and an attractive face (since she considers herself the prettiest in the Winx Club). Her daily outfit is a green with pink striped dress along with pink belt and shoe. But, in most of the first season, she was seen wearing a green halter top and orange skirt. In Season 4 she starts wearing an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. Winx Stella's Winx outfit contains of a sparkling orange top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue tube wrist bands and a headband of the same colour. Her wings are three leafets with the colour of powder blue with teal tips. Her Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Stella earned her Charmix by apologizing to Layla/Aisha. She also uses the Ring of Solaria while in this form. She will cry, "Ring of Solaria!" and hold up her hand, transforming the ring into a staff with the same design that she can use to attack. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is primarily orange, with turquoise blue and pink trimming, pink translucent gloves, and big and ample blue butterfly wings with deep chrome yellow outlining. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and seems to earn a few bleach-blonde highlights and is brighter in contrast to her traditionally sunlight colored hair (her Enchantix made her hair look much brighter). She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamondized one surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second to obtain her Enchantix in episode eight of season three, after sparring off against a rampaging dragon to protect her father during a party on Prince Sky and Sky's home planet, Eraklyon. Believix Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is orange, furry, and exposes her stomach and shoulders with a purple undershirt beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are lined in light purple with light purple, violet, and cyan stars against a yellow background with three gold stars sticking out along the sides of her wings. Magical abilities Stella's attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is princess, and this gives more emphasis to the sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called sun burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from The Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since. Attacks Normal *Lunar Magnetism *Sun Bolt *Solar Pearls *Reflecting Mirrors (Charmix) Enchantix *Ocean of Light *Enchantix Moon Shield *Solarian Energy Believix *Solar Dance *Sun Storm *Universe of Light *Light of Dawn *Doccia di Luce (Sophix) *Luce del Cristallo (Lovix) Transformation Sequences Winx Stella's transformation sequence is short but very detailed and interesting. First she crosses her hands, and Stella twirls around into a pose against a green backdrop. A flash of light switches the scene, and Stella's wristbands, boots, and main outfit form in flashes of golden light. She screams and twirls back as orange ribbons wrap her hair into two pigtails. Finally, she skips down into her finishing pose against a backdrop of an aura of light. Enchantix Stella's Enchantix transformation sequence is long and extremely detailed. First, she spins around once while her tiara materializes on her head, her eyelids turn orange, and her pigtails grow. Second, light surrounds her body as she puts her arms out, one by one, to let her translucent gloves wrap around her arms. Then, her top flies onto her as she turns to the left, letting a star (which, on closer inspection, turns out to be her Fairy Dust bottle) on her chest form. Afterward, she flies up and her skirt materializes. She then flexes her legs to let her sandals wrap around them. Next, she flies away from camera and her wings burst out in a sparkling flash. She then opens her eyes and then blows a powdery heart-shaped kiss before striking both her final poses. Fairy Dust Believix Sophix Lovix Category:Characters Category:Winx Club